To Kill a Part of Your Heart
by SpookShadow
Summary: Kylie: A member of a notorious beyblading gang in the streets of new York. Her story conflicts with that of a young detective, also a blader, in the worst possible way. When Kai meets both, one of their stories must end... COMPLETE.
1. Intro

Hi. This fic is dedicated to 1/1 and everyone else in AMKSS who provided inspiration for this without knowing that they were.  
  
Disclaimer (Just in case): I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. However I do own everyone else, unless otherwise stated at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
WHITE TEARS OF A FALLEN HUNTER: Chapter 1  
  
The light heeds not the fact  
that the figures it sheds itself on cast the shadows  
which it so boldly chases away.  
  
There was definitely something sinister about the darkness which engulfed the BladeBreakers in those alleys. It could be felt in the way each of their steps echoed throughout their seemingly infinite labyrinth, in the way each breath seemed ragged and panicked, and most of all in the feeling, that frightening and almost evil feeling of not being alone.  
  
Kai was however glad for this darkness, as he knew that if there was light there would be shadows. He knew these would make him panic, scare him, terrify him. He would lose all control, and he hated and despised that feeling.  
  
Max was already petrified though. His breath was a wheezing, frantic sob, he stumbled and fell all the time and clung to Rei as if his life depended on it.  
  
"L.L.Lets go back guys. please! Or at least. g.g.get out of here!" his wailed in panic. "Pleaseeeeee.."  
  
To Kai's surprise Tyson showed his irritation before he could.  
  
"You think I like being here? You wanted to follow them in here, didn't you? Well you get us out, cause we're lost. Get it? LOST!"  
  
Dizzi's voice, which didn't actually show any feeling, cut in.  
  
"No Tyson. It was you idea. Remember?"  
  
At this point Kai breathed out sharply and the rest of the team fell into silence, although their team leader had not said a word.  
  
Then to their surprise a single streetlamp slowly came to life about them. Bathed in the unusual pale light, everyone looked deathly pale. Kai was staring into the darkness around them wildly, until finally his eyes slowed. He stared from then on steadily and without movement. Rei and the others followed his gaze.  
  
Two shadowed figures approached the circle of light silently. At its edge, one of them stopped while the other continued on, coming closer to the frightened team.  
  
"You've no right and reason to be here." Stated the man. He was tall, but besides that they could make out no more of him. The black clothes he wore gave him no particular shape, and his face was obscured by shadows.  
  
He pointed a gloved hand down an alley which branched off from the one they were in. "Head that way without turning and you'll get back onto the main road. Go now and don't even think about coming back."  
  
He stalked off, leaving the other figure alone with them.  
  
"You really should be going," a female voice drawled. "Not safe for either of us here, is it?"  
  
Lead by Max, the BladeBreakers hurried off. Except Kai, who stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
Slowly the second figure walked into the light, and Kai looked on in shock.  
  
Black shoes and baggy blue pants. Tight black top with gold buttons. 'Shark- fin' armguards. Long white scarf trailing down to the ground. Reddish-brown eyes. The familiar light-and-dark blue hair and blue stripe markings.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari." The girl said, smiling slightly. She walked closer. If he was amazed, then this girl's eyes showed exactly how he felt. "You cannot imagine." she trailed off. Her hand went up to his face. He said nothing as her cool skin touched his. "What you are to me." She ended off finally.  
  
"I suppose you want an explanation. Well you aren't getting one. All I'm telling you is my name: Kylie." She paused, looking into his eyes. "Just Kylie. But that's not going to help you understand.will it?"  
  
She left him knowing that it was not what she meant.  
  
He turned on his heel and dashed in pursuit of his team. They were standing beside a cop's car. They had not even noticed his brief disappearance. Pretty soon another car pulled in. The figure that stepped out was dressed in a smart policewoman's uniform. Her wavy light blonde hair was loose and flying. Her mouth had faint traces of lipstick on it and she was frowning.  
  
"Good evening. I'm Detective California Whitt. I've been working on this gang, so-called the 'Stormhawks'. According to your friend's description here," she gestured at Kenny, "You've just had an encounter with two of them. Hopefully you'd be able to give us some information."  
  
California smiled and gestured to her car. "Get in. If you don't mind, we'll head to the station. We'll talk more on the way. I don't like it much here the alleys freak me out."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Ooookiez. Now that you've read, please review. Constructive criticism is always a great help, but I'd also love suggestions on how this story should go. You see, it has a very fluid plot which I can change easily if you people really want me to.  
  
What I'm really interested in though is your opinion of the girls, especially California. Why? Lets just say you're part of a small experiment I'm conducting. ;)  
  
-ChavelineLuvsKai 


	2. Meeting California

Note: Yes, this is a different story from Black Tears. I know the first chapters were identical, but only them. The rest are different. Please, do me a favor and chose only one to read first, or it'll spoil everything. Once this story's finished you can read the other if you want, but don't read it yet unless you like spoilers.  
  
WHITE TEARS OF A FALLEN HUNTER: chapter 2  
  
I am the light  
Subtle, bright  
I may show you your way  
I may guide you  
Yet I can mislead you  
Blind you.  
  
California sat behind the wheel and turned around to face the pale BladeBreakers. "God, guys, I am so glad you came out untouched. That's rare. The Stormhawks are usually more violent than that."  
  
Already color was returning to Max's face. "Yeah? Well I'm happy we got lucky. Right guys?"  
  
She could swear she heard their team leader 'humph'.  
  
Detective Whitt smiled. "So you guys Beyblade?"  
  
"Yeah. We're professionals!" boasted Tyson. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure you are. I've heard a lot about the BeyBreakers. I Beyblade myself. Our team is kinda new so hardly anyone knows about it. We're called The Dragonites. It's an all-girl team."  
  
As she said this, California looked at the guy with blue hair and blue 'stripes'. He seemed preoccupied and had not said a thing.  
  
"Really?" asked Kenny. The sound of Dizzi's keyboard filled the car. "It says here you've only taken part in two recognized competitions. But you managed to come out 2nd and 3rd."  
  
"Well, as I said, we're rather new." She smiled again. She felt so much safer far away from the darkened alleys in that part of New York. "So. you're Tyson. Kenny. Max. Rei and. Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't answer the question which had been directed to him so Rei did. "Yeah. You sure know some stuff about us, don't you?"  
  
They continued chatting lightheartedly until Kai's voice rose over theirs' for the first time.  
  
"Tell me. About these Stormhawks." He asked. It sounded more like an order to California.  
  
"Well. They're a gang which is involved in quite a number of illegal activities. Smuggling, theft, abduction and murder to name a few. Worst gang there is, according to some."  
  
"Boy, they do sound bad!" exclaimed Max. "Murder?"  
  
"What do you know about them?" Kai questioned again.  
  
"Uhh. That's about it."  
  
"WHAT?! They've committed so many goddamn crimes and all you know about them is the fact that. they have committed so many goddamn crimes?!" he exploded.  
  
"Hey. Info doesen't fall out of the sky you know. Especially when all the witnesses are. dead." California snapped back, a lump forming in her throat. Her brother had been one of them.  
  
Kai 'humphed' again, but Cali was sure that this time his 'humph' was quieter, more thoughtful.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped liked that. You're right you know. I should have gotten more stuff on them by now. It's just that. well, I just told you that all the witnesses were killed. You're the only ones who survived so far. I don't know what's gotten into them."  
  
Although she tried to smile, Kai noticed the tears she was holding back. Oh damn. What had he said? For some reason he wanted to apologize to California. However habit made him hide any feelings he tried to show, and he fought the strange feeling down.  
  
His thoughts turned back on Kylie the Stormhawk.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Well. thanx for reading. Please don't forget to review! Same as it the previous chapter, I'm looking for constructive criticism, ideas, and most importantly your opinions of California and Kylie (although she wasn't in this chappie)! And now the replies to my 3 kind reviewers!  
  
Cc: explanation above. Thanx anyways!  
  
Ann: As mentioned above, yes. Sorry for the confusion. Chose whichever you want to read!  
  
Hermionie241:Thanks! :)  
  
Note: I'm sorry, I'm going on holiday for a week so I can't update. Shit. I shouldn't have started this before I left, but well, at least it leaves you ppl plenty of time to review!  
  
-ChavelineLuvsKai 


	3. Kylie

BLACK TEARS OF A FALLEN HUNTER: chapter 2  
  
I am the wind.  
I can whistle,  
I can blow,  
I can howl and I can hurl.  
'fraid not be of my gentle breeze,  
but tremble, shiver in my fury.  
  
Kylie watched the police car as is sped away. California Whitt, she thought, was a lousy cop. She'd been chasing them for more than a year now and still had not caught any of them. Not even been close.  
  
The wind whistled through the alleys, and the sun began to rise somewhere. It would be another half an hour, though, until the alleys were filled with light. There would be no wind then, and they would be stuffy. No matter how cold it was.  
  
In her 2-room apartment, Kylie sat on her bed. Her mind was on Kai. Did he think her mad or something? What did he understand of what she said? No, he would never understand what he meant to her. Never. How could he even imagine how much he could mean to a stranger?  
  
But Kai was everything to her. She didn't simply idolize him, she became a part of him. A part he'd never notice, but it was true, wasn't it, that his strength kept her from falling apart, his courage allowed her to fight for herself and did not his battles become hers?  
  
He'd never care. But she did. Without him, she knew, she'd never have survived.  
  
Kylie took out her Beyblade. It was black with white 'tear streaks' running down it. (A.N: If you're having trouble visualizing this, think of raindrops on a window. You know how they become streaks and flow down? Well imagine the window is black and the streaks are white.)  
  
Hm, it's slightly chipped. Must've been that battle against that 'Magpie' girl. Dumb goth. Her beyblade was in bits now. Havoc had taken care of that.  
  
Damn, she thought. I have such a goddamn powerful bitbeast and I don't even know its real name. Oh well. Havoc was a nickname, but it did her and Havoc fine. Besides, it fitted the team's name. Stormhawks. Was it a coincidence that all the team's bitbeasts had the similar element of wind?  
  
Putting the blade back into her pocket, she reached for her laptop. She was amused to realize she could remember the guy she stole it from. Lance Whitt. Quite good-looking too. Suddenly it struck her. "Whitt?" she wondered aloud. Wasn't that the name of the girl who was chasing them?  
  
"So she's out for revenge? Well fuck her. She ain't getting any."  
  
Kylie searched for info on her, and was surprised to find out that she had a team. The Dragonites? Hm. An all-girl team. Participated in two competitions and came out 2nd and 3rd. After watching clips of their battles, she had to give them some credit. But it all went to their skills and none to California's outfit.  
  
She snorted with laughter ant the sight of the cop in a red and white cheerleader's uniform with a white ribbon in her hair.  
  
"I gotta tell her she looks fat in that one of these days."  
  
"Who looks fat in what?" The voice startled her.  
  
"Leo, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
The guy didn't answer but looked over her shoulder at the laptop screen.  
  
"If that's who you were talking about, something must be wrong with your eyes. If you ask me, she's too damn skinny." He pointed at California's opponent.  
  
"Nah, its her." Kylie pointed ant California. Leo snorted with laughter like she had.  
  
"Oookay.. Now I know what you mean. Kylie laughed. Leo, two years senior to her, was like a brother. Possibly her favorite Stormhawk.  
  
"So. Flyer tells me you guys ran into the BladeBreakers. And your Kai" he winked. "Did you really?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied flatly.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't run to him and give him a hug. How did you stop yourself?" he joked. "Mustav been quite an achievement. Or did Flyer have to hold you back?"  
  
Kylie punched Leo jokingly but did not answer.  
  
"So, is teasing me the only reason why you decided to give me a 'surprise' visit?"  
  
Leo turned serious. "Well, actually I wanted to know if I can spent the night here. Someone is looking for me, and I that someone finding me is the last thing I want, so home isn't the perfect place to wait for him."  
  
Kylie knew that who this 'someone' was was none of her business so instead she asked him "In trouble again, are you? Sure."  
  
Leo looked at her. "Sure what?" "Sure you can stay. To spend the day"  
  
"Thanks." Leo smiled, and threw himself on her bed.  
  
"Hey. Move over!" Kylie laughed.  
  
As light began to flood the alleys, she dreamed about Kai.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
If you think that was short, well so-ree, I'm not good in long chapters. I get too tired and all you get is a lousy chapter. Please send me more reviews. I luv 'em! And as last time, I'm looking for constructive criticism, ideas, and most importantly your opinions of Kylie and California (although she wasn't in this chappie)! Note: I actually meant for this to be two separate stories, but forget all that.  
  
Bey-girl-nicky: Wow, thanx, that's flattering. And I agree, it was kinda descriptive, I just read through it again.  
  
Christina: Yup, that's sort of what I'll be doing. but I'm afraid the ending is going to be real tragic for one of the girls. don't want this to end up a Mary-Sue, do I?  
  
And to both of you, thanx, you really cheered me up then, I just got home and I was really upset. See, I had been invited to a party, but the person who was supposed to pick me up didn't come. well, I got home, read your reviews and cheered up straight away!  
  
-ChavelineLuvsKai 


	4. Dining out

Note: Umm. I forgot to mention this in the last chappie, but in this fic the BladeBreakers are, like, older. I'm not sure of their ages, but lets say Kai is 17. So is California. A-little-later-on note: As you mastav noticed, I changed the name of this fic, and my penname. I used to be ChavelineLuvsKai, to the clueless.  
  
KILLING A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 4  
  
And the light shall shine down on all living creatures.  
It shall light up their sky and feed them.  
Let it do them all the good it can.  
But they shall learn,  
That not only does it show them their friends,  
It shows them to their enemies.  
  
~~~~~~~2 days after California met the team~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, you can't imagine what a help you've been!" California exclaimed. She said this very often, and she knew it was true. Their information was priceless, although it did not seem like much.  
  
"Awww, come on, Cali. We hardly told you anything!" Max exclaimed. California had heard from Tyson how afraid Max was in the alleys, and that he thought of her as his 'savior'.  
  
"It's more info than we've had in months. You have a description of one of them, you told us that one of them is female.  
  
As California continued, Kai felt a pang of guilt. He had not told her about his meeting with Kylie. Something told him that this piece of information would help California and her team a lot, but he couldn't make himself tell her, as that would mean telling her what she said to him and how she touched him.  
  
For some strange reason, he did not want her to know this.  
  
"So, I'll be taking you guys out for dinner tomorrow!"  
  
Tyson, who had been staring at California blankly suddenly cheered up. "Now you're talking!"  
  
"Oh, and mind it, it's gonna be quite a fancy place, so you don't want to wear that." She hinted at their usual outfits.  
  
"Whaddaya want us to wear then, tuxedoes?" Rei asked, bemused.  
  
"Exactly. I don't think you have any though. My brother's wardrobe will provide for that, don't worry." She was certain that her brother wouldn't mind someone using his clothes, expecially if they were going to be a great help in avenging his death. (A.N: I just wanna visualize Kai in a tux)  
  
~~~~~~That night~~~~~~  
  
California picked them up at their hotel and brought them to her house. It was quite big. As she led them up to her brother's room, she remembered that this would be her first time stepping into it since a few months ago. She hoped it wouldn't bother her.  
  
"Okayyy." She looked at Lance's many tuxedoes and suits. What the heck did he need all of them for? She'd only seen him wear three of them.  
  
There were four black ones she'd never seen Lance wear, and she gave these to Kenny, Max, Tyson and Rei. After some consideration, she gave Kai a gray one with a slightly bluish tint. Only when the BladeBreakers had thanked her and started down the stairs to change that California realized she had given Kai the last tux which she'd seen Lance wear.  
  
Kai was the last one to change. As he looked at himself at the mirror he had to agree that the tux fit him well. And he was thankful that Cali had not given him a black one. He was sure he'd have looked like an undertaker or something.  
  
Reculantly, he set his scarf aside. Damn, I haven't gone out without that for ages, he thought. It felt weird.  
  
The rest were waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. Kai laughed inwardly when he saw Kenny and Tyson. Max and Rei looked fine, but the other two. Maybe, he thought, I'm just unused to seeing them dress like that.  
  
Rei eyed him. "Why'd you get a different color?"  
  
Kai shrugged. He was about to answer when he saw California at the door.  
  
The gown she wore was light blue at the top, then it slowly blended into a bright sapphire blue, and it showed her pale shoulders. Her hair was undone, just like it had been when she first saw them.  
  
She was staring straight at him, her eyes a picture of heartbreaking sadness.  
  
God, she thought. He looks so like Lance. Too much like Lance. She hoped she wouldn't burst into tears anytime during their dinner. Oh god. She forced herself to smile.  
  
"Let's go then! Any of you drive?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Kai does." Max said. "A little too fast, if you ask me." Cali laughed and for some unidentified reason, Kai felt himself beginning to blush. What the fuck?  
  
"We're gonna need to drive fast if we want to get to the restaurant in time!" She threw Kai the car keys and headed off.  
  
~~~~~~At the Blue Jasmine (random name!) restaurant~~~~~  
  
"Wow. This place sure is fancy!" Tyson exclaimed, admiring the huge arched ceiling. "Must be expensive. Sure you can afford this, Cali?  
  
"Oh, I can afford this and more! Now, what are you gonna have?" she pointed out a few recommendations to them.  
  
"Order for me, will you? I have no idea what half of the stuff you mentioned is. It's in another language or something." Kai mumbled.  
  
"French, to be exact," Kenny informed them.  
  
Kai sneered "And if I don't want to be exact?"  
  
California interrupted. "Waiter's here." Kai found himself worrying if Cali did not approve of his remark to Kenny.  
  
After ordering, Tyson asked California how long the food was going to take. "'Cos I'm starving," he added.  
  
Later, Kai had to admit the food was good but he noticed, slightly bland. He had no idea what he was eating either. For all he knew it might not be edible. However, looking at Cali, he sure hoped it was.  
  
Rei watched Kai and California over his food. Cali's constant sad looks at Kai confused him. Kai might be attractive, he admitted, but a girl doesn't look sad when she has a crush.  
  
Noticing Rei's silence, Max asked "So, Rei, what's that you're eating?"  
  
"Umm." Rei realized he couldn't remember the name. "Some kinda fish.. What about you, Tyson?"  
  
Tyson barely looked up from his dish. "I don't really care, do I?"  
  
The team, including California, laughed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 Yay! That was my longest chappie EVER! And I'm so happy 'cos I have wonderful reviewers! (If not many.) But you ppl aren't flamers, and a few good reviews are better than a lot of flamers. DUH! ^____________^ *gives BIG hug to * And please REVIEW again! Like every author here, I love reviews! And don't forget, anything you want in this story, tell me, and maybe it'll appear!  
  
Scarlet diamonds: Nice nick!  
  
Dark-Soul78: *wonders why everyone is changing their nick* Thanx!  
  
ODD: Thanks. And happy very belated birthday.  
  
I love getting reviews from you people! You're so nice!  
  
PS: If you have a Kai/Mariah fic, I'd be glad to read it, so pls tell me. 


	5. Battle

Woo-Hah! I'm back! Thanx for reviewing! Ok. Actually I don't know if anyone reviewed as I haven't posted chapter 4 yet, but I'm hoping someone did. Oh well, as usual, replies to your reviews which I foretell will be coming are at the bottom.  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 5  
  
See, the Earth is gone!  
No land, no water, no sun  
No one!  
And all that matters is the wind.  
  
Two days after their dinner at the Blue Jasmine, the BladeBreakers were staying at a 4-star hotel somewhere in the city. (A.N: I've never been to New York, so pardon my vagueness.) Tyson was sharing a room with Max and Kenny while Kai shared a room with Rei. It was because of such an arrangement did Rei notice Kai's departure from the hotel that evening.  
  
"Yo Kai, where are you going?"  
  
Kai turned around. "Chinatown." Ok, he wondered. Why the hell did he say that? He didn't mean to go to Chinatown, and now Rei was going to ask stupid questions.  
  
"Why'd you want to go there for?"  
  
"Dunno. Now fuck off and quit asking questions."  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever." Then something stuck him, and he added. "We're going over to Cali's house tomorrow. They're planning to send a spy to look after the Stormhawks or something like that. You'd better be there, kay?"  
  
Kai didn't answer and headed out.  
  
He wondered if the BladeBreakers would believe it if someone told them he was going to look for the Stormhawks.  
  
~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~  
  
Flyer finally slowed down when he reached the Stormhawk-inhibited neighborhood. Running a hand through his hair, which was such a dark blue it was almost black, he let the other hand rest on the stolen Harley. Oh man, he thought, I'm gonna have fun with this baby.  
  
The wind informed him of his presence even before he heard his footsteps. By the time Kai was close enough to see the Harley, Flyer was beyond sight, in the shadows.  
  
Knew he wouldn't stay away after he met Kylie. He grinned mischievously.  
  
Flyer breathed out purposely, and ran away from his corner into another, making sure Kai noticed a darting shadow. To his satisfaction, the guy followed.  
  
And so they continued hunting each other through the alleys, until at last Flyer knew Kylie's place was near. He rapped at her window and disappeared.  
  
Kylie, upon hearing his knock, headed to the window. She peered through it but didn't see a thing.  
  
"Must have been a bird." She muttered. Then she saw Kai emerge from the shadows.  
  
Strange, she thought. Judging from his expression, it was unlikely that he was the one who knocked. In fact, she could have sworn that was Flyer's knock.  
  
Kai began to walk away, clearly confused. It didn't give Kylie time to think, so she ran up to the door and practically tore it open.  
  
Kai turned.  
  
Although the outfit she wore today was not exactly like his the other day, it was obviously an adaptation. Instead of the tank top, she had a black tube on. Her white scarf was tied around her hair, and her pants, although still dark blue, had several pockets on them.  
  
She couldn't help smiling. Clueless, she said the only thing that she could think of. "Hi. What're you here for?"  
  
Kai had no idea what to say. "I.uhhh.I."  
  
Kylie moved out of the doorway and closer to him. Damn, she had no idea what to do!  
  
"Uhhh. Wanna come in?" She asked, without thinking.  
  
"If you don't mind." Kai replied, glad to have finally managed to string a sentence together.  
  
When Kai did go inside, the first thing he noticed was Havoc. "You beyblade?" He asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"The Stormhawks aren't only a gang, you know. We're beybladers too." She picked the beyblade up.  
  
Kai looked at the unusual coloring. Kylie handed the blade to him, and he peered at the bitbeast. They gray hawk had a tail that had resemblance to Dranzer's. "What's it called?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I call him Havoc. You mind if I see Dranzer?" She sounded hopeful. Kai took his blue blade out and gave it to her.  
  
He could swear he heard her breathe in sharply as she held it. She looked up with a glint in her eyes. "Wanna battle?"  
  
Kai answered, his own eyes shining as well. "Fucking sure I do." (A.N: Should I raise the rating? Pls advise.)  
  
~~~~~~~A little while later~~~~~~~  
  
Leo heard Kylie's laugh and headed towards it. He stopped dead in his tracks before she saw him. There was someone with her. Not a Stormhawk. His eyes grew round as he began to recognize Kai Hiwatari.  
  
They were going to battle. Cool, that'd be interesting, he thought. If only the others were here.  
  
They launched their blades at the same time although neither had said anything. Kai knew Kylie had an advantage: He had never seen her blade before. As he looked at Havoc, he was surprised to find that the beyblade's stripes made it hard to concentrate.  
  
Neither of them wasted time. Dranzer moved in on Havoc just as the hawk was gaining speed. Kai noticed that Havoc did not spin standing on one spot like Dranzer, but moved in a small circle.  
  
The beyblades crashed and both birds shot out at once. Dranzer at Kai's cry, and Havoc at Kylie's strange bird-like shriek.  
  
Both hawk and phoenix seemed to be showing off: Havoc was making way to many battle shrieks than necessary, and Kai was sure he'd never seen Dranzer this bright. It was as if she was really made of fire. (A.N: I think Dranzer is female. Personal opinion only, so don't mind me.)  
  
As the bitbeasts dove at each other, the beyblades, spinning below, crashed and collided. Sparks flew and dust was raised.  
  
Kylie let out another shriek, and Havoc dove down, below Dranzer. At another shriek, he turned upwards and Kai's blade was flipped into the air. Kai flinched, but it landed back on the ground and continued spinning.  
  
Kai cried out to Dranzer and she burst into flames. The fire reached out to Havoc, and, before Kylie could make a sound, the great hawk flapped his wings and warded the flames of.  
  
Kai was sure it was the best beybattle he'd ever had. The ending wasn't spectacular: Both beyblades were worn out and started to wobble at the same time. The birds disappeared. But he knew it would be a long time until another battle like that. He was amazed when he saw how Havoc worked sometimes without Kylie's commands, and even those commands. he had heard commands in other languages, but never animal sounds. He was breathless.  
  
Kylie was equally amazed.  
  
From the shadows, Leo left to find Flyer and Wraithe. He just had to tell them about this battle.  
  
The fact that Kylie was now very close to him was not helping Kai get his breath back, but as their lips met he did not care about the need for air anymore. Dranzer and Havoc lay at their feet as they melted into each other's arms.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
Oooo. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! But oh well, since it has, don't leave me now; their little evening is not over! REVIEW! Tell me what you think about the battle scene and the ending.  
  
Scarlet Diamonds: Thanx. Great to know my story applies to more than just Kai fans.  
  
Dark-Soul78: Thanks. I never get irritated by reviewers!  
  
Oh well, only two reviewers. I gotta admit, I expected more. Nvm, pls REVIEW!  
  
Note: Help! What is Lee's bitbeast called?  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


	6. Dinner again!

Hi. I actually writing like, 2 chapters in advance. Not my fault, I couldn't get on FanFiction yesterday. Weird. I got 10 reviews all of a sudden. =^-^=  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 6 (Yay!)  
  
The light may show us more than we wish.  
Only in the darkness do we see perfection.  
  
One of Kylie's hands crept up to his chest. Kai's heart was hammering wildly. Gently she pulled away, and Kai took the cue. He looked at her and saw that she was licking her lips.  
  
"Wanna go out for dinner?" She whispered.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Cool. I know a place. In Chinatown."  
  
"Hmm." Kai remembered what he had told Rei.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Can we go now?"  
  
They loosened their embrace and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~Later in Chinatown~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked around the brightly lit Chinese restaurant. He looked at his watch and was shocked to see that it was already 3 in the morning. Where had all the time went? It seemed like only a while ago it was 9.30 and he'd just left the hotel.  
  
"Hope you like Chinese food." Kylie's remark brought him back to reality.  
  
Kai nodded again.  
  
"Sooo. How did you get to my house anyway?" She asked.  
  
Kai thought about it for a while. "Found the place where I saw you first. and somehow got there." He was beginning to think that the shadow was just a fragment of his imagination.  
  
Kylie wondered about his answer. She didn't get it. There was so little chance that he just walked in a random direction and found her. There were so many forks and crossroads and alternate ways. But did he have a reason to lie to her? She thought about California. Was he helping her? Oh god, if that was true. The bitch will die.  
  
She noticed the uneasy silence, and so she launched into a discussion about one of Kai's latest battles. He too was relieved to get rid of the silence.  
  
When the food did arrive, the plates nearly covered the table. Kai thought of Tyson and grinned inwardly.  
  
They ate while arguing about several teams. Their conversation ranged around several topics, but all related to beyblading. It seemed to be the only thing they could talk about comfortably, something both of them loved.  
  
"You know, there are prawns in nearly all the dishes, but they all taste different." Kai branched off.  
  
"That's what I like about Chinese food. It has so many. you know, styles, textures." Kylie smiled.  
  
"Western food is plain." Kai stated bluntly. At that moment he bit into a large salad leaf. However it was too big and couldn't get it in. Its sides were sticking out of his mouth. He gave up and laughed.  
  
Kylie, who had been intent on peeling her black pepper prawn, looked up and laughed as well. She reached over the table and helped him with her chopsticks.  
  
When Kai finally managed to get it down, he looked at her 'seriously' and said "Random fact: Overlarge vegetables could very possibly have been nearly drowned in pesticide."  
  
Something about this made Kylie laugh loudly, and Kai couldn't help but join in.  
  
After they calmed down, Kylie had a weird urge to ask Kai something. "Random question: Do you have a car?"  
  
Kai raised his blue eyebrows. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"As I said, random question. What car is it?"  
  
Kai answered with a tinge of pride. "A Lamborghini Gallarado." (A.N: That car is damn expensive. It's my dream car)  
  
"Oh god." Judging by her reaction, he realized she knew what he was talking about. Moreover, he was goddamn pleased with her reaction. It made him feel good to have her so amazed.  
  
"What color is it?" She asked.  
  
"Oh guess. Blue." He was really enjoying this. "If you ever go to Japan, I'd be glad to give you a ride."  
  
Her smile dimmed a bit. "I don't think I'll ever get out of this dump."  
  
"Sure you will." He comforted her automatically. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and swept a lock of her hair up. She looked up.  
  
She remembered that when she was a few years younger, she was constantly upset with her eye color, as it was a shade lighter than Kai's. Then for a moment she realized that Kai was right here. Just across a table (covered in half-eaten dishes), close enough to touch. Would she have believed, those few years ago, that Kai would be much, much closer to her than on the television.  
  
Yea, she thought. Much much much closer. Their kiss flashed in her mind. It started a frighteningly long chain of thought which she did not want to follow until she got home.  
  
"Umm. Its like, 3.30 a.m. Will the guys be missing you?" She questioned.  
  
Kai sneered. "They're asleep." He worried about Rei though. He was supposed to be sharing a room with him. And he left the hotel hours ago at 9 or something.  
  
Remembering Kylie's reaction to his car, he steered into that category of conversation. For the next half an hour, they talked about the Lamborghini, the Lancer evo. Viii, the Mini and the Cooper. Slightly off the talk of cars, they discussed Harley-Davidsons, and Kai learned something else about the Stormhawks.  
  
"Flyer's bitbeast is called Milwaukee." Upon seeing Kai's confused look, she added, "Flyer is the guy who told you guys to piss off that night."  
  
"Oh. Coincidence or did he name it?"  
  
"God knows." She laughed.  
  
"So, who else is in the team besides you too?" Kai's question made Kai hesitate. Her suspicions about California were not erased.  
  
Kai persuaded her to tell him without any words being passed between the two.  
  
"Well, there's Leo. And Wraithe." Another of Kai's silent questioning looks for more.  
  
"You know Lee, from the White Tigers? Leo's bitbeast is kinda like that, except that Noctaleox (A.N: Bad name. I just took it out of nowhere.) has these bat-like wings, unlike "  
  
Kai imagined with bat's wings. "Pretty cool, I guess."  
  
Kylie continued. "Wraithe's black swan is a really ancient bitbeast. Her entire name is like, Prota-something-something, but we just call her St. Demon. If you saw her, you'd know why."  
  
"And Milwaukee?"  
  
"A huge gray wolf."  
  
"So why the name Stormhawks? Seems to me as if the name has been based on you."  
  
"Nah. The lion, hawk, wolf and swan all have that 'wind' element. But that's not how we got the name. It existed before me and Wraithe joined in. If you really wanna know you'd better see Leo, he'll tell you. I often wonder, though, whether the wind thing was just a coincidence or what."  
  
Kylie looked at the nearby wall clock. So did Kai, and noticing the time, he instinctly yawned.  
  
He looked at the table, did some calculations and put some money on the table, which he slid towards Kylie.  
  
"'Night. Thanks for dinner."  
  
He left then. Without having to count the money Kylie knew it was exactly half of the bill. Something about Kai's manner told her that. Without bothering to get her money out, she sneaked off.  
  
By the time the waitress found only half the money due on the table, Kylie had already begun her usuall training with Havoc, although many hours late.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
Zzz.zzz.zzz. Re.view. And.zzz.thanks. I'll.z.write the.replies.zz.to. your.reviews.tomorrow.zzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Kai baby-girl: Thanks, nice to know that. I was afraid it was gonna be kinda cheesy.  
  
Sammy: Yea sure, Dere's a hug in the next one.  
  
Hip_girl666: Yea. very tragic. Poor guy.  
  
.:.Bloody_Tears.:. : Thanks for the tips!  
  
Tamarra: Hope you didn't have to wait too long!  
  
T-J: Heck, that could be a nice sub-plot. I men, its supposed to be a kai- cali-kylie triangle, but I'll try to fin Rei in.  
  
Kai's_sister: Hm. maybe they are. But its not that simple!  
  
Hayle: More action? Yea, I'll try.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh4ever: Thanks!  
  
SamYa22: Its kinda weird to go to an amusement park now, but itll be cool after cali solves the Stormhawk prob. (If she does) Thanx anywae!  
  
Kagome: Thanx, and thank dat friend of urs!  
  
Wow.  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


	7. Chinchila

Yo. Wassup? I can't think of anything else to say, I dunno why. Blah blah blah. Oh whatever. Hope you like this chappie!  
  
TEARS OF A HUNTER: chapter 7 (^_________^)  
  
Let my light at midnight hour,  
Be seen in some high, lonely tower.  
  
Rei sat on his bed, looking at Kai's empty one. Did Kai really go to Chinatown? And if he did, or didn't, why wasn't he back yet? It was nearly 5 in the morning! The door then opened and Rei, thinking Kai was finally back, stood up to confront him. However, it was Tyson.  
  
"Hiii. you up early too?" He smiled, not noticing his team leader's absence.  
  
"Tyson," Rei deadpanned. "Kai left at 9 or something last night and still hasn't come back."  
  
"Huh? Wddayou mean, not come back yet?"  
  
"I mean, Tyson, that he HAS NOT COME BACK YET!"  
  
Tyson looked slightly spooked. "Oh."  
  
Max came in with Kenny then. "Who's not back yet?"  
  
Tyson and Rei replied at the same time, "Kai."  
  
Simultaneously, Max and Kenny turned to look at his bed.  
  
Kenny looked at Rei. "Where did he go?"  
  
Finally, someone who's concerned. "Chinatown. At least that's what he said."  
  
"I'll call Mr. Dickenson" (A.N: Is that how you spell it? Shit, I can't remember.) Max volunteered.  
  
Tyson turned. "How will that help? He's in Japan."  
  
"And besides," Rei added, "he might come back soon."  
  
"Yea, but what could he be up to that took the entire night?" Kenny countered.  
  
After a while, they decided it didn't help to sit there, and returned to their beds. Rei stared at the ceiling, in deep thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~A bit later~~~~~~~  
  
At 8, everyone woke again, but Kai had not yet come back.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets eat first." Tyson mumbled. The rest of the team rolled their eyes, but didn't argue.  
  
They found Kai at the restaurant, halfway through his breakfast.  
  
"And where have you been?" Tyson demanded.  
  
Kai laughed. Rei stared. Kai just laughed, he thought. Usually he'd just have told Tyson to shut up. He was in a good mood for some reason.  
  
"For a moment there, I thought you'd go 'you made us all so worried!'" Kai said, mimicking a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Kai." Rei stated. "I'm serious here. Where were you? You left yesterday night at 9!"  
  
"Like you really care. Stop feinting and shuddup."  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Yea. Just fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You look tired. I thought I was the one who was out all night?"  
  
"Shuddup" Rei replied.  
  
Kai smiled. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
Rei growled, and sat down to eat. The rest followed.  
  
~~~~~~A later which is a bit later~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeBreakers sat across California, three policemen, and a black guy with hair dyed white.  
  
The two policemen exchanged looks. They didn't understand why the kids had to be here. This did not concern them anymore.  
  
"Right. As I told Rei, we're sending someone to keep a lookout for the Stormhawks" California gestured at the black guy. "Evan (A.N: The only stupid motherfucking dumbass name I could think of) here is taking the job"  
  
The guy did not say a thing, but stared fixedly at Max. This made the blond nervous.  
  
"There are some things I have to discuss with you guys first."  
  
~~~~~~~Another little while later, 'cos I have no idea what they were discussing. ~~~~~  
  
Evan and the two policemen left, but the BladeBreakers stayed around. Kai's sleepless night was showing its effects on him, and he yawned often. Every time he did, Rei gave him a sort of angry stare, as if he was proving a point.  
  
Cali noticed too. "Am I boring you or what?"  
  
"Nah. Just tired."  
  
Rei 'humped' and Cali giggled. "You sound like Kai," she told a frowning Rei.  
  
Just then a silky black Scottish terrier dashed down the stairs, a small speeding blur.  
  
Dog: Woof! Woof! (A.N: WTF? Why did I suddenly go script-style??? Soz.)  
  
The dog barked and jumped on California.  
  
"'Ssup Punk?" she laughed.  
  
"You have a dog named Punk?" Tyson blurted out.  
  
She smiled. "Yea." Punk proceeded to leap onto Rei, which was a mistake, as he didn't like dogs.  
  
Rei fell backwards into the sofa, and pillows scattered all over the place, one hitting Kai in the face. There was a sudden frenzy of laughing and screams as more pillows were thrown, and Punk, excited by all the movement, barked even louder, jumping in all directions.  
  
Kai raised a blue eyebrow and headed off to a farther sofa. However he couldn't escape, and soon Cali, dodging pillows, joined him, laughing.  
  
The two were bombarded with pillows and Kai couldn't help but smile. He took Dranzer out, and in seconds the pillows were knocked out from their hands and lay on the floor.  
  
"Wow." Cali exclaimed. "That was fast." She was staring at Kai's spinning blue blade. She took out her own and launched it. The white blade knocked Dranzer off its place before Kai could say anything.  
  
Kai growled and shouted for Dranzer. Hearing his call, Cali called for her bitbeast too. A white winged dragon flew out and joined Dranzer in the air.  
  
Kai called for another of his attacks (Of which I can't remember the name.) And California heard it and knew what was coming. The dragon dodged and Dranzer missed, but a scorched mark was left on the carpet.  
  
"Whoops, sorry." Kai called.  
  
At that second Cali shouted "Iynix, TriBlaze!" (A.N: Argh! The curse of sucky names!)  
  
The dragon opened its mouth and three bursts of whit fire headed for Dranzer.  
  
"Dodge left!" was Kai's command, but Cali heard it again, and knew what to do. The bursts turned left too. Kai remembered his battle with Kylie.  
  
Nothing's at stake now, he thought, might as well try.  
  
Fly up, he thought. Fly up. He shrieked the way Kylie had done.  
  
For a while Dranzer turned her head and looked at him. Kai felt stupid. But Dranzer nodded, actually nodded, and took of. The bursts of flame struck the wall behind her, and left three smoking marks.  
  
For a while, California stood still in shock. She remembered the alleys, and that shriek. Not exactly Kai's shriek, but one that sounded like it. Then, silence. And her brother's dead body.  
  
Iynix roared to get her back in focus.  
  
Kai called for another of Dranzer's attacks, not shrieking this time. From Dranzer came bright orange flames, which were joined by Iynix's white bursts.  
  
"Alright Dranzer. Enough play. Attack!"  
  
Before Cali could respond, her blade was struck off balance. (A.N: Eeeek! Sucky song on radio! Westlife or something! #P )  
  
"Iynix!" Another three bursts reached for Dranzer. Kai, thinking he was going to win, didn't notice them in time.  
  
Dranzer stopped spinning only a few seconds after Iynix.  
  
~~~~~~~A later which is a bit later, but later~~~~~~~  
  
As Cali saw them to the door, Kai couldn't help but notice the look on her face. After their battle, she seemed so preoccupied. On their way back, Kai lost the BladeBreakers on purpose and headed back. The front door was still open, but Cali was not in the living room.  
  
Feeling worried, he headed up the stairs, forgetting that he hadn't knocked. Although he didn't know where her room was, he found it easily.  
  
California was sitting on the edge of her bed, resting her chin on her knees. Suddenly remembering he wasn't supposed to be here, he headed back to the stairs. But the Scottish terrier was rushing up them.  
  
The Scottie leaped on top of Kai and barked joyfully.  
  
"Quiet, Punk!" came California's voice. She sounded tired. When Punk didn't stop, she walked outside and nearly trampled on Kai.  
  
Leaving Kai, the dog headed into her arms. Cali just stared at Kai.  
  
"Sorry. I." Kai searched his mind for an excuse, but none came and he fell silent.  
  
For a while they just stood there, then Cali lowered herself to the floor. Leaning on the wall, she couldn't stop the tears which came to her eyes silently.  
  
"You ok?" Kai asked after some time. She nodded. Knowing it wasn't true, he sat beside her.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
She looked at him. "That shriek. During the battle. You've never used it before, have you?"  
  
Kai couldn't lie. "No. I just heard someone use it."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Kai battled with himself inside. To tell the truth would mean telling her where Kylie was, and that would jeopardize her life. But it was so hard to lie to California.  
  
"A while ago." He didn't answer her question.  
  
"I heard it." she trailed of. "The day Lance, my bro, was killed." "By the Stormhawks." She added.  
  
Kai felt his insides grow cold.  
  
No way, he thought. Feeling terribly guilty, he reached for her.  
  
"I'll get them." She growled, surprising him.  
  
Then she broke down and collapsed onto Kai.  
  
He lost track of time, just sitting there on the carpeted floor, with her in his arms. Sometime during the night, Cali must have fallen asleep. Kai heard her mumble, and thought she was having a nightmare. That is, until he made out the word 'chinchilla' He pondered upon its meaning for a while. Then he too got too tired and fell asleep.  
  
Punk lay curled up at California's feet.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
Ew, my keyboard is soooo dusty. I'm moving to Toronto in 34 days! Survivor: Pearl Islands rocks! I love Limpbizkit! Beyblade rulz! Never mind me, go ahead and REVIEW. If you're reading this and not reviewing, you're making me very upset.  
  
Oh yeah. And you ppl can start voting. Kylie or Cali? Kai's gotta chose one, ya know.  
  
SkyBlueSunShine: Most of the poems and stuff are mine. In fact all are mine, or others wrote them and I changed them a bit to fit the fic.  
  
Hip_girl666: Yeah. He is kinda overly-cheerful. Oh whatevah.  
  
Loz: Thanx!  
  
kai baby-girl: Oh no, its up to you. As I said earlier, you people vote. I can't decide, they're both so cute!  
  
Adreal: Gee, that's flattering, to be able to give you ideas. What's your fic about anywayz?  
  
Dark-Soul78: if he didn't meet them there would be no story. XD!  
  
Kagome: Correction. She licked HER lips, not his. Thanx anywae.  
  
Cool_Manz: :) Thankiez! But you're making me hungry with all dat talk of cooking.  
  
Hayle: Yea. dat'd be cool but I don't know if I can pull it off.  
  
Rei's Girl: Some ppl jus dunno how to share. Lolz! Thankiez!  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


	8. Preparation

Hi. Thanx for the reviews, you ppl rock. Read on.  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 8  
  
When there is day, there is sun.  
When there is sun, there is drought and famine.  
But the only terrors in the night are those made by men.  
None deserve to call the night evil  
Those who thieve and steal are the evil ones themselves.  
Those who do not, they are asleep and cannot know.  
  
Rei kicked an unfortunate can which lay in his way. Kai was irritating him. A while ago he was trailing behind them, but now he was gone. Tyson didn't seem to care. Did that guy ever care about anything but food and dragoon?  
  
Max was being oh-so-positive and giving all kinds of possible reasons why and where Kai left.  
  
Kenny was deep in discussion with Dizzi. And he, Rei, was kicking cans out of his way.  
  
Idiotic motherfucking bastard son-of-a-bitch.  
  
A bit later he realized he wasn't actually dissing Kai but putting his knowledge of swear words to a test.  
  
"C'mon Rei, calm down, he'll be back like this morning." Max pleaded.  
  
"Yea, grinning like an idiot!" He snapped.  
  
Tyson stared at them. Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Let's just get back to the hotel." He mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~  
  
California felt Punk licking her. Confused for a while to find herself on the floor, she looked around. After a slight shock of Kai being so close to her, she remembered the last night. Why had he come back?  
  
She got up slowly, taking great care not to wake him up. Walking downstairs with punk at her heels, she laughed softly when she saw the state of the living room. Cushions and pillows were lying all over the place and there were the burn marks from their battle yesterday.  
  
Unwillingly she remembered Kai's shriek. And that shriek. She remembered again that darkness. Running, running after Lance. She had heard his cries, but she had no idea of what was about to happen. It sounded like he was being robbed then. Not a good thing, but he wouldn't have been hurt if it were true.  
  
Then she had heard him scream, followed by evident sounds of struggle.  
  
It was at that time that the shriek had echoed throughout the alleys, followed by nothing but silence. Silence so loud it hurt her ears.  
  
Next thing she knew, her brother lay dead at her feet. Investigations later showed that the wounds on his body were that of beyblades, although the final one was that of a knife.  
  
Cali shook herself out of her trance. Not now. Soon, she promised herself. One of these days I'll settle the thing with those Stormhawks. And the law wasn't going to have anything to do with it.  
  
"Right, Punk?" she asked the Scottie. Punk just wagged his tail and left her to wrestle with a cushion.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and made coffee. Two cups. As if on cue, Kai stumbled in.  
  
"The guys are gonna kill me." He sighed. Thinking, especially of Rei.  
  
"Awww, c'mon, why would they?" She pushed a cup towards him.  
  
"Thanks. I've been gone for two nights in a row."  
  
"Nah, its not that." She laughed. "I don't think they'd dare to."  
  
Kai grinned. "You don't know them well enough."  
  
California raised an eyebrow. "Where were you anyway?" She watched Kai shift in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Chinatown."  
  
"Chinatown? What the heck for?"  
  
Kai drank half the cup of coffee in a go. He had no idea what to say. After a moment of silence, Cali tactfully made a point of withdrawing the question.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going back today." After a moment she realized Kai would not know what she meant. It was a term she used with her team.  
  
"Back to the place where you first saw the Stormhawks."  
  
Kai looked up. "What for?"  
  
"Search. We've pretty much narrowed down the area where they could be."  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"That was what I wanted to ask you about. Wanna come?"  
  
Kai looked at her. Why should he, he thought? But then if he didn't, would she be safe? He remembered what she said yesterday. Could the Stormhawks really have murdered her brother? Was Kylie there? He was so confused. Wishing he hadn't gotten himself into all this, he had no choice but to agree.  
  
"Sure. But when are you going? If I'm not back home tonight I'm gonna become nocturnal. And Rei is going to kill me."  
  
"Pity. You'd have survived the Stormhawks only to be killed by your own team member."  
  
The hatred in her voice every time she spoke about the Stormhawks made Kai feel guiltier and guiltier the more time he spent with her. Cali finished her coffee and stood up.  
  
"You going back now?" She asked.  
  
Kai smirked. "Wanna get rid of me already? Yea."  
  
He thanked California for the coffee again and started off.  
  
"I'll call ya tonight." Her voice followed him to the door. As he stepped out, he smiled. It was nice hearing her tell him that. Then he shook himself and walked back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kylie crept along the rooftops, following Evan. At the end of the alley, she him take out a handphone. Wiping sweat of her forehead, she watched, wishing that it was night.  
  
She crept closer to listen, but even when she heard his whispers she did not understand what they were about. Never being the subtle type, she dropped to the floor silently, crouching.  
  
His back was facing her. She stood up and, with a decisive kick to the back of his head, knocked him up. She caught the handphone as it fell, and put it to her ear.  
  
".searching tonight. Make sure you're near them. We'll be able to pick up your signals if we're close enough. Be careful."  
  
The person on the other end hung up and Kylie laughed.  
  
"Too late now, isn't it?"  
  
She chucked Evan into a sewer and jammed the entrance. Not really caring about what happened to the guy, she took to the roofs once more. She knew exactly where to find Flyer. Hopefully the others would be with him.  
  
Kylie had a pretty good idea about what the call had been about, and knew that the guys would want to know about it.  
  
"What's her deal about a stolen laptop? At first I thought she was just bitching around, but if she got a guy to spy on us. I really gotta speak to Leo on this. I have a feeling there's something I don't know." She muttered to herself.  
  
In the shadows, a tall girl with three dark purple streaks running through the left side of her black hair watched her.  
  
"Oh yeah, girl. There's a lot about this you don't know." She whispered. No one heard her but she herself. She sneered. We were more lucky than I thought that day. not only did we get a nice pile of cash from his wallet, they had managed to lay the blame on the Stormhawks without meaning to. Now if only that cop would get done with it and bust the four of them, then these alleys. She paused her train of thought to look around at the buildings behind her.  
  
"They're so ugly when sunlit. The only time they are worth anything is at night." She sighed.  
  
.Then these alleys would be hers.  
  
Black Neptune left to get some sleep. She was going to have a long night. And hopefully, she thought, a good one.  
  
~~~~~~~At the hotel~~~~~~  
  
Rei stared out of the window, when he saw Kai approaching with his coat flung over his shoulder, he growled.  
  
Minutes later the door opened and Kai walked inside. Before Rei could shout at him, he threw the coat at his bed and answered the question that the he was going to ask.  
  
"With Cali. Now shuddup."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
"I said shuddup."  
  
Rei went into Tyson's room, smiling to himself.  
  
Kai threw a pillow at the wall. A painting fell down, but he managed to hop over the bed and catch it before it did.  
  
He was now standing beside Rei's bed. It was cluttered with things, and among them Kai noticed a folded piece of paper.  
  
Never being really respectful about people's privacy, he picked it up. It was a letter. From Mariah. The pink words were written in straight, neat rows although the paper was not lined.  
  
He did not respect privacy and did not respect people's love lives as private, and he didn't care about them either. He threw the letter aside. It landed beside Drigger. Kai picked that up. Then he took Dranzer out and held the two blades up together.  
  
However, while he was doing all this he was thinking neither about Mariah's letter nor beyblades. His mind was on Kylie and California.  
  
Had Kylie been with the Stormhawks when they killed California's brother? He tried to convince himself that she wasn't, but he kept recalling how Kylie had told him she had known the Stormhawks for ages. Since she was eight.  
  
"Oh god." He moaned. "I hope nothing happens tonight."  
  
~~~~~Cali's house~~~~~  
  
She freaked out. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it unless there were more people with her, but she didn't dare admit it. True, she'd feel much better if Kai was there, but the shriek.  
  
That again. She groaned. She couldn't help shake off the feeling that something was wrong. California picked up the phone and called the BladeBreakers. She wanted the entire team to be with her that evening. She hoped they wouldn't freak out like her.  
  
~~~~~Hotel~~~~~~~  
  
Kai too, like Rei, stared out of the window. But he wasn't waiting for anyone to come. He was waiting for the sun to leave.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
Yay! Another chapter done. Not much longer to the end. I need your help now. California of Kylie? Who will Kai choose? VOTE!  
  
Kai baby-girl: yeah. But I just can't decide!!!  
  
LightningAurora: Thankiez.  
  
Adreal: Thanks. :)  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


	9. New chapter!

Hi guys! Thanks sooooo much for waiting. I really appreciate it. Well, I've made my decision. Since I like both Kylie and California, I'm doing both endings, thanks to kai baby-girl. And since Kylie has more votes, I'm doing her first.  
  
BUT BUT BUT those endings come in the next two chappies, not this one! So read on, people!  
  
P.S: Merry Christmas everyone! Take this as a present from me!  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 9 (finally)  
  
Sheesh people. It's just the lights! Grow up!  
  
Flyer listened to Kylie's report with mild interest at first. He knew her tendency to sneak 'round the alleys and come back to them with little bits of useless information. But that was until he realized the importance of this one.  
  
Leo voiced what he was thinking. "So, do we run or do we wait and see what this is all about?"  
  
Wraithe looked at him. "It'll be smarter to run, but I can tell you guys aren't seriously thinking about it."  
  
"Yea." Kylie said. "We stay."  
  
Flyer stayed silent. He wasn't the one to run, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well. But again, taking risks was his way of life. And it wasn't gonna change, no matter how many goddamn cops on their trail.  
  
~~~~~Deeper, Darker, Further into the alleys.~~~~~  
  
Black Neptune worked solo. She didn't belong to any gang, and didn't want to. Motherfuggin' posers, she thought.  
  
Well, big night tonight. And she didn't have much to lose. Lots to gain if everything went well. Get rid of cop, get rid of Stormhawks, and be the top dog of the alleys.  
  
"Yum."  
  
Sounds good. The girl watched the sun. Only a few hours.  
  
~~~~~ Somewhere safer, like a hotel.~~~~~~  
  
Cali sat on Kai's bed. She didn't talk much. But then, neither did anyone else. Each blader had the feeling that tonight wasn't going to pass by as quickly as they hoped. None were looking forward to it, but no one even thought of backing out.  
  
Kai held Dranzer tightly. So tight that the attack ring bit into his flesh. A drop of blood gathered blow his clenched fist. His hand hurt but he couldn't make himself let go. He closed his eyes instead.  
  
A while later he felt someone touching his hand, trying to gently pry it open. He opened his eyes. Not surprisingly, it was Cali. Well duh. If Tyson noticed he'd just shout out, Rei wouldn't do a thing, but just sit there wondering why, Max would go gat a band-aid and Kenny would tell him that he wouldn't be able to beyblade properly if he hurt his hand.  
  
Slowly, he surrendered and opened his fist. God, it was bad. Well, not deadly or anything that would stop him from blading like usual, but he'd used more strength that he meant to. Or had just forgotten how much of it he had.  
  
He put the hand up to his brow.  
  
Cali rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, blood on your head won't help anything, Kai- zer. Gimme that hand, will ya?"  
  
He did.  
  
And, raising a blue eyebrow, asked. "Kai-zer?"  
  
"Well," she said, cleaning the blood off his hand, "you call me Cali, and it reminds me of cauliflower and I don't complain."  
  
"Everyone calls you Cali." Rei grinned slightly. He had been watching them.  
  
"And every time they do, I think of cauliflower."  
  
"But why Kai-zer?" Kai pondered.  
  
"Maybe it matches Dranzer!" Max cried cheerfully.  
  
Rei stopped grinning and, together with Kai, Cali and Kenny (who had looked up from his laptop) growled. "What the hell are you so happy about?"  
  
It stopped Max dead in his tracks. "Sorry. I. jus.just."  
  
"Whatever." Kai looked at the window. The sun was setting.  
  
~~~~~~ Near the alleys~~~~~  
  
Flyer loved the Harley. Yeah, it was stolen, and wasn't theoretically his, but he felt that it was. Probably, he though, I'm more like this baby's owner than the rich big-ass poser who bought the bike itself.  
  
He was waiting at the end of the alley, just outside a busy street. His mind was on the Harley he was sitting on, but his eyes were on the road. And that was enough. When he saw the detective's now-familiar white SUV, he put his foot to the pedal, and, glorying in all that horsepower, sped away. California was taking the roads. He was taking the alleys. And on this ride, he'd get to her destination in half the time.  
  
~~~~~ Nearby.~~~~~  
  
Black Neptune heard the bike as it roared past. Flyer was cute, she thought. Too bad he's a Stormhawk.  
  
Oh well. Let the kid take the alleys. The rooftops were her element like speed was his. She took off, leaping from roof to roof. She loved this, she lived for this. She was this.  
  
~~~~~At the big fat place where all my characters are going.~~~~~  
  
Kylie hoped the 'signals' the spy was meant to give out came from the phone. It lay in the pocket of her blue pants. She was wearing Kai's usual outfit today.  
  
Flyer had sped in and given his report. The cops were coming with the BladeBreakers. All of them, including Kai. Heck, she thought. Flyer and me should have stayed clear of them in the first place. god knows what they've landed themselves into.  
  
But then, she had talked to Kai. And battled him. And kissed him. And taken him out for dinner. Perhaps that was worth it.  
  
Leo stood beside her.  
  
"What are you thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
"Kai." It was useless hiding anything from him.  
  
"He won't get hurt."  
  
"How do you know." She asked.  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Leo, since when have you given a damn 'bout him? He's not even a Stormhawk."  
  
"Makes me think," he said. "He'd make a good one. Should we ask him?"  
  
Kylie rolled her eyes. "C'mon, tell me, why do you care 'bout Kai?"  
  
"Because," he paused. "Because you care. And I care about you."  
  
Kylie smiled.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut. Very unKai-like, lil' Kylie."  
  
"Please, Leo, I'm not ten anymore."  
  
"I'm glad 'bout that. Wouldn't like it if I didn't know you could look after yourself tonight."  
  
~~~~In the white SUV~~~~  
  
Cali got Kai to drive, secretly feeling her hands would shake too much.  
  
"So how do we know where to go?" Rei asked. He sat in the back, by the window.  
  
Kai was silent. The SUV had passed Kylie's house.  
  
California sighed. "Well, we track Evan. He's supposed to be near them. I'm picking p his signals. Turn left, Kai."  
  
The SUV rolled silently down the narrow alleys.  
  
"Volkswagen." Kai mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Cali?  
  
"Nothing. Just noticed this is a VW."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They rode on in silence.  
  
Until a bullet shot through the side window.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
Robotic voice: Instructions for reading next chapters: if u want the Kylie ending, read chapter 10. If you want the Cali ending, read chapter 11. If u dunno, choose one or read both. After you have finished enjoying my beautiful prose, click the review button and praise me endlessly.  
  
And now.. My fave part.. Reviewing your reviews!  
  
Dark-Soul78: Thanks. Life here's ok. Nothing to be happy about (except my wonderful reviewers) but nothing really bad either. Will get better, I'm sure! You go read chapter 11 when it comes out then.. Unless u change ur mind or something.  
  
LightningAurora: Yea. female characters have to be strong. unless we went back in time, which we didn't, because I have a strong female character. Go me! Ok, nvm. read chap 10! (when it comes out)  
  
Kai baby-girl: No need to remind me. 'cos I updated! Yay me! Ok, whadeva. Thanks for reviewing me and letting me use ur idea!  
  
an!m3 fan: hate to have to tell u, but Kai belongs to a bunch of stupid people who like Tyson more than him. Sad, rite? Oh well, chap 10 for you!  
  
Alia: Sure, go ahead and read chapter 10.  
  
Ok, thanks people! Hang tight for the next chapters!  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


	10. Not the ending yet!

SORRY! Its not the endings yet! They're the next chapters! Really, I didn't plan this. I just didn't expect the whole thing to come out so long. Well anywayz, hope you people are having a great new year. Ok, I'm gonna stop talkin' rubbish now (are you people actually reading this?) And get on with the story!  
  
IMPORTANT: I have pics of Kylie and Cali on my site! They're not the greatest, but check them out. Go to my bio, it'll show the link there. :)  
  
What is light?  
It is the absence on darkness.  
And what is darkness?  
Yeah, its the absence of light.  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 10  
  
A.N: To those who can't remember, a bullet is shooting through the SUV's window  
  
If anyone was watching the bullet in slow motion, they would have seen it break the glass. They would have seen the glass, cracked into thousands of pieces, shower onto California's lap. They would have watched the piece of metal as it shot across the cabin towards Kai. And perhaps they would have heaved a sigh of relief when, instead of meeting flesh, it met with glass again, shattering it as well.  
  
However no one was Neo and no one existed in bullet-time, so all they saw were two broken windows.  
  
"What the fuck?" was Kai's outcry. Maybe Kenny would have told him off, if he wasn't feeling the same way.  
  
Cali's police instincts were kicking in. She didn't move, but peered through the rearview mirrors to look for their attacker. Kai's foot was back on the gas again, and the Volkswagen hopped forward.  
  
"I didn't see anyone." Cali informed them.  
  
The car drove past what Kai knew was Kylie's apartment. He hung his head. Then, a thump above them brought him back from the pits of guilt. Something leaped of the roof of the car and onto the road ahead of them. Kai had already hit the brakes.  
  
Two shots and the car sank a bit.  
  
"Damn, the tires!" Kai cursed.  
  
The figure, now recognizable as female, was dashing into the shadows ahead of them.  
  
"We'll have to walk now. We're too much of a target in this thing. Can't run." Cali explained, and, after a look outside, got out.  
  
They got out and walked on. No one was talking so Cali continued. "When we see the Stormhawks, I'll call backup. We stay hidden until the police come, then we move. Wait, what am I saying? You guys don't move at all. You have nothing to do with it."  
  
"No way are we going to sit still while you are in danger." Rei cried.  
  
"Fine." Cali said after a slight pause. "No one said I'm gonna be in danger. So don't move unless you have to."  
  
Rei was going to argue but Kai cut him off. "Quiet"  
  
They continued walking. As on their first trip through the alleys, there was silence. But this silence, as Kai was thinking, had a different texture. There was the dripping sound of water on the pavement, and, once in a while, footsteps.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the girl who had attacked them in the SUV was ahead of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Cali shouted.  
  
"Well, who do you think I am?" The voice came back.  
  
"I have no idea who you are or what you want with us. Did you shoot at my car?"  
  
"And missed too. But don't go 'round thinking I have bad aim. I just didn't want to be killing you off early. before you got to the show." The girl spoke.  
  
"What show?" Cali was aiming her gun. Kai had just noticed it.  
  
"Call me Black Neptune"  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't answer my question!"  
  
But California's words shot at empty air. Black Neptune had disappeared.  
  
"Is she from the Stormhawks?" Max asked.  
  
"Could be." Cali mused.  
  
Kai shook his head. "Well, she wasn't the girl we met that day."  
  
"How can you tell?" Tyson piped in. "I couldn't see her."  
  
Kai mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten Kylie only showed herself to him! "I can tell by the voice." He said, still cursing inwardly.  
  
~~~~~~~~ With the Stormhawks~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had heard the gunshot.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Wraite started.  
  
"The cop?" Flyer shrugged.  
  
"Shootin' at what?" Kylie asked.  
  
Then later, the other two.  
  
"Can't hear the car anymore." Flyer noticed these things.  
  
"Walking probably." Leo said.  
  
Kylie noticed how the conversation, if you could call it one, seemed so. static. All of them were tense. Inside, she was worried. Was that really Whitt (A.N: If u don't remember, that's Cali's family name) who shot? Or was she shot at? That would put Kai in danger. But then, who was attacking them. Damn, would they just come here already!!!  
  
She had spoken her last thought out loud.  
  
"They'll be here." A voice called from the shadows. Leo jerked to face it, along with the rest.  
  
The figure came into view. She was holding a gun.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Black Neptune?" Leo growled.  
  
"Down, Tiger." She laughed. "Same thing as you. Waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~ Like, a few meters away~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeBreakers and Cali had heard Black Neptune's answer. She peered around a corner. She saw Black Neptune there, but the Stormhawks and Evan were out of view.  
  
"Right, I'm calling backup."  
  
They waited for four minutes.  
  
Cali kept on looking out at Black Neptune. For the entire four minutes the girl didn't move or speak. Once Cali caught a glimpse of a guy across her. Then her phone vibrated. The cops were near. She only had to give them the go-ahead and they would move.  
  
California turned back to the BladeBreakers and nodded to them. Then she walked out to meet her enemies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ With the Stormhawks and Black Neptune.~~~~~~~~  
  
Kylie saw her first. Kai wasn't with her, but she knew he was somewhere nearby.  
  
"Took you a while to get here." She said, causing the rest of her gang to look at Cali.  
  
A fleeting thought through Cali's overloaded mind told her that Evan wasn't where he was supposed to be.  
  
She kept her expression straight. "You're under arrest for murder and theft. And it's not funny." Cali said before anyone could laugh as she expected them to.  
  
Only Black Neptune did, though.  
  
Kylie stared. "Wait, murder? What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes." Cali was having trouble keeping her feelings under control. "For murder of my brother!"  
  
By this time Black Neptune was virtually roaring with laughter.  
  
Leo growled at her. "She has something to do with it. I know it."  
  
California wasn't listening though. She was, slowly, putting her gun away. Kylie watched her. So did the BladeBreakers, peering round the corner.  
  
"What is she doing?" Kenny asked.  
  
No one answered him. Cali now had her gun in her pocket, her beyblade aimed at the Stormhawks.  
  
"I challenge you. All of you."  
  
Wraithe lifted her eyebrow. "Fine, I'll go first."  
  
The blades flew against each other. White and grey clashed, and sparks flew.  
  
"I don't get it." Rei whispered. "Why is she beyblading with them? They're criminals!"  
  
(A.N: Fox in socks.)  
  
"Iynix!" Cali screamed in rage. The white dragon shot out, ever faithful.  
  
With no audible comment from Wraithe, a black and grey swan followed.  
  
It arched its great neck towards Iynix. Wraithe raised her arm and the swan opened its mouth. None of the spectators felt or saw anything, but the dragon was thrown aside, as if by a huge, but invisible force.  
  
(A.N: is anybody as mystified as me as to why I said fox in socks just now?)  
  
"Iynix. Triblaze." Cali's voice was trembling.  
  
The first burst of flame missed the swan, and so did the second. But the third hit its target. The grey blade fell to the floor. Wraithe growled.  
  
Kylie stepped up. "Beat this, cop-girl!"  
  
Once again, blades crashed.  
  
"Iynix! Attack." By now Cali was trembling.  
  
"I wanna get this over and done with." Kylie smirked.  
  
California nearly fainted when she heard Kylie's shriek.  
  
Havoc flew up, higher and higher, until he was merely a blur against the dark sky. He paused and looked down. Nearly human, he sighed and launched himself down, aiming for Iynix.  
  
Cali's blade fell, but she wasn't looking at it. Her gun was aimed at Kylie.  
  
"You killed my brother."  
  
"What the hell? I didn't."  
  
"Whatever." It was obvious she was ready to shoot.  
  
Then Kai's hand fell on her shoulder.  
  
"You're supposed to call backup."  
  
"Fuck you. She killed my brother and I wanna kill her." Cali wasn't thinking straight now.  
  
"How do you know she killed him?" Kai was hoping the police would get tired of waiting and come now. Please, he begged.  
  
"I heard that goddamn scream of hers that day. I know it was hers. Get off me!"  
  
"Cali, please."  
  
Kai realized he'd never spoken to anyone like that before.  
  
Cali hesitated. But her fingers stayed on the trigger.  
  
No way am I letting go now, she thought. She turned to face Kylie again.  
  
Kai tried to stop her, but Black Neptune had grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Don't ruin my fun, boy."  
  
Flyer smiled to himself and started his Harley.  
  
The noise made everyone turn toward him.  
  
The bike started off towards Cali. Before she could shoot, Kai had freed a hand from Black Neptune's grip and pulled her aside.  
  
Flyer turned his bike towards black Neptune instead. The girl leaped to the side, letting go of Kai. Wraithe pointed a gun at her. However, from the Bladebreaker's point of view, the gun was aimed at Cali. Fearing for their friend, they quit hiding and ran towards her.  
  
"No guys, run away! I'm fine, I've called backup!"  
  
They hesitated at California's words.  
  
"Go! Hurry!" She pointed into an alley.  
  
Kenny was the first to start towards it. "C'mon guys, she's right. I can hear sirens!"  
  
He was right. The Stormhawks looked at each other.  
  
Max and Tyson followed Kenny, convinced. Rei stayed behind and looked at Kai. "Are you coming?"  
  
Cali looked up at the bluenette (A.N: I can't remember the name of the author who made up this word, but it rocks!)  
  
"Yeah, you go too."  
  
Kai frowned. No way he was leaving Cali. and Kylie, he admitted to himself.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Unable to decide, he numbly followed Rei. Before he could walk into the shelter of the alley though, a police car drove in and blocked his way. Three others soon followed it, and positioned themselves around the Stormhawks.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Heehee! Sorry I made you wait a bit longer for the endings. the chapter was so long, and both endings start in the same way so I figured. well whatever. See ya soon, thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Alia: Heh, u hav my name. Well, not exactly, mine is Aliyah actually. oh well. Thanks for reading!  
  
an!m3 fan: *tears Kai away* Thanks for reading!  
  
kai baby-girl : sorry, It didn't kill anyone. Wish it had though. *coughtysoncough* Yep, I made friends. And sandwiches.  
  
LightningAurora: I have a stuffed horse called lightning and a stuffed polar bear called aurora. ^-^ Go ahead, read both!  
  
Lonefenix: Oh, I'm so sorry. look here's another cliffie to make you feel better.  
  
Mingy: Thanks for reading my story. hope you're doing fine back in S'pore. Chinchilla has nothing to do with it really.  
  
XAmethystx: I miss you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank god you didn't die. ^-^  
  
-DranzerdemonBikrGal 


	11. Finale Version 1: Kylie

Ok, it's the delayed endings! *'20th Century Fox' music plays* (Don't you just love that?) Well, ending. If you're reading Cali's version, you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm going as fast as I can, won't be long now!  
  
WARNING: Character death. Yea. *Cries* Poor. *shuts up before she ruins the story*  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: chapter 11 (Kylie ending)  
  
Having Wraithe distracted, Black Neptune aimed her gun at a random person, feeling the need to see some blood spill. The person was Kai.  
  
Leo saw her about to shoot and ran towards Kai, meaning to pull him aside. However to Cali, it looked as if the Stormhawk was going to attack him. She pulled out her gun, fumbling with it, aimed it and pulled the trigger.  
  
Kylie screamed as Leo's body hit the ground.  
  
Flyer had by then, obviously, turned the Harley around.  
  
"Wraithe! Kylie! Get on!"  
  
Wraithe ran to him, dodging cops. Kylie was frozen in place.  
  
A cop ran up behind her and put a gun to her head.  
  
"Shoot the bitch!" Came Cali's order. "She's got a goddamn gun!"  
  
Kai, still in shock, noticed she was right. Kylie had her gun aimed at Cali, a murderous expression on her face.  
  
"You killed my brother, bitch" Cali whispered.  
  
"So did you." Kylie growled back.  
  
"Shoot her!"  
  
The cop was about to do so when Kai pulled him down. He fired anyway, but the pullet shot past Kylie, past Kai, and straight towards California Whitt.  
  
As blood spilled on the cold, black pavement, it was Kai's turn to be in shock.  
  
But Kylie had recovered and pulled Ka towards her.  
  
"Let's go!" She pleaded, seeing the way he looked at the dying detective a few feet away.  
  
"I. killed her." He mumbled.  
  
"Kai, please! There's still Black Neptune, we have to go!"  
  
"You have to go. You're the murderer."  
  
"Please Kai, believe me, I'm not. Let's go. please?"  
  
Kai turned to look at her.  
  
"Why the hell should I believe you?"  
  
"Because Leo died to save you. I'm not gonna lie to you when he gave his life away for you."  
  
Kai knew she was right.  
  
Flyer, who had drove Wraithe away and dropped her off safely, returned. "Get on!"  
  
The cops, who had been busy with Black Neptune, noticed them. Three blue- uniformed men ran forward, but the Harley had driven off, the three beybladers squeezed onto its back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sometime later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai lay in Kylie's apartment. The scene that evening ran through his head. He kept recalling the blood on the pavement, and Cali, crumpled on the floor.  
  
Kylie sat beside him, rubbing her forehead.  
  
Kai realized something. "Now I'm gonna be in trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Kylie whispered.  
  
The bluenette (dontcha love the word?) sat up.  
  
"Leo saved my life."  
  
"You saved mine."  
  
"But I didn't DIE. I'm sorry."  
  
"For not dying?" Kylie chuckled.  
  
Kai looked away. "Maybe."  
  
She was about to reply when her phone rang. (A.N: This is gonna be very unreal because I know things don't go this fast in law, but I have no time to stretch this out. Sorry!)  
  
"Yea?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Of everything?"  
  
Another pause. Kai looked up questioningly.  
  
Slowly, a smile came to Kylie's lips.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
Kai could make out laughter on the other end of the phone. What the fuck were they laughing about?  
  
"No, shut up Flyer. You're kidding."  
  
After another pause she hung up the phone.  
  
And virtually bounced.  
  
Kai raised a blue eyebrow. (A.N: OMG I love saying that!)  
  
"What the.?"  
  
"We're innocent!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Well, you're right, I'm not. But I'm talkin' innocent as in 'not guilty'. As in I didn't kill the cop's brother!"  
  
Kai stared. "How.? Then who did?"  
  
"Black Neptune."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ A month later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N: The Bladebreakers returned to Japan after the whole thing. And yeah, no one knows about the Kai and Kylie connection yet. And Max flew to wherever he lives with his Mom from New York, and now the rest are in the airport in Japan waiting for him to arrive. Don't ask!)  
  
Tyson bounced on the balls of his feet.  
  
"When is he coming?"  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop. "I'd say around 15 minutes."  
  
Rei felt someone walking up to them. He turned around and to his surprise, found Kai standing behind him.  
  
"Kai? Why are you here? I thought you said you didn't want to meet Max. Did you change your mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Kai walked to a nearby wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms. Unusually though, his eyes were not closed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Came a call from the arrival gate.  
  
"Max!" Tyson ran to the blond. The others, with the exception of Kai, followed.  
  
After several hugs they started walking towards the exit to catch a cab.  
  
"Wait guys. Look." Rei pointed at Kai.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"No, look!" Max had noticed what Rei was hinting at.  
  
For the first time since the alleys they saw Kylie.  
  
"Hey, it's that she-Kai gangster that Cali was after!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
They watched as she walked towards Kai, and stared with open mouths as she kissed him.  
  
"What the.?" Rei looked back at his teammates.  
  
~~~~~~ Moving a few feet to Kai and Kylie (sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G!)~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon." Kai said, noticing the BladeBreakers staring at them. With a hand around her waist, he lead Kylie outside, past his shocked teammates and to a low blue sports car which was receiving a lot of jealous and amazed looks from the passer-bys.  
  
"Say hi to my Lamborghini." Kai smiled, noticing how often he did that now. Not as often as Max or even Rei, but much more than usual.  
  
Kylie ran her hand over the bonnet as she walked to the passenger side door.  
  
She looked up at Kai. "Let me in before I die!"  
  
He opened the door and ushered her in, then walked back over to the driver's door. He got in the car and started it. Then he turned to smile at Kylie, but only met her lips. After they parted, he put his foot to the gas. The Lambo pulled out of the airport.  
  
"Welcome to Japan."  
  
END OF THE FIRST VERSION OF THE ENDING  
  
Yay! Woo-hoo! Hooray! Punakah! If this is where you guys stop, thanks so much for all your reviews. you guys helped so much! I didn't really expect so many reviewers, or reviews either. It was so fun writing this thing. my first complete (well, almost) fanfic ever! I love you all!  
  
If you're a Kai/Mariah fan, I've got a KM fic coming up, hopefully soon, 'cos I may not be getting so much time on the comp anymore (this entire chapter was done in Biz class)  
  
Once again, thanks so much, ppl! And if you're reading the Cali ending too, see ya!  
  
Mingy: Sure. Thanks, glad u lyk it!  
  
LightningAurora: Thanx! ^_- Yup, the endings are here!  
  
Kai baby-girl: The wait is over! Well, almost. Thanx! Glad u lyk da chappie, I really worked really hard on it. ^-^  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


	12. Finale Version 2: California

*Is crying* My last chapter for this story... Well, here we go! If you read the Kylie ending, you may notice similarities in the beginning.  
  
TO KILL A PART OF YOUR HEART: Chapter 12 (Cali ending)  
  
Cali smiled in relief at the cops. Black Neptune smiled too, but not for the same reason. Wraithe had been distracted by their arrival, and her gun had lowered. She grabbed her own and pointed it at Kai.  
  
"Damn you!" Cali shouted. "Kai, watch out!"  
  
He turned to find a gun staring into his face. Tensed, he jumped aside, and, accidentally although it didn't look so, into one of the police cars.  
  
The gun went of and one of the cops collapsed to the floor, blood spilling from his temples.  
  
"Fuck!" Black Neptune tuned her gun towards Cali instead. One of the cops shot, but he missed and his bullet rocketed off the wall behind her. The slight distraction gave time for Cali to move out of the way, closer to the cars.  
  
They heard Flyer start his bike.  
  
"Don't let him get away!" Cali cried.  
  
As guns were aimed at him, Flyer smiled.  
  
"I don't want to get a single goddamn scratch on this bike. Piss off." With that, he drove between the cars and into the darkness before the cops could do anything.  
  
Kai had gotten out of the car only to meet Black Neptune's gun once again. But this time no one, including him, noticed. Exept Leo.  
  
The beyblader did the one natural thing for a beyblader to do. He launched his blade, aiming it towards her.  
  
The black and silver top knocked Black Neptune's gun out of her hands before she could shoot.  
  
"You bastard!" She cried, frustrated. She snatched her gun off the ground and fired straight at him.  
  
Kylie and Wraithe could only watch in shock as their team leader collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo..." Kylie wailed. She threw herself at Black Neptune in tears, not caring for her safety anymore. And she paid quite a price for it: her life.  
  
A black cop (A.N: Not being racist here.) had shot her.  
  
Kai stumbled in shock and landed inside the cops' car again.  
  
"Thanks..." Black Neptune smiled. The smile was too much for Cali, combined with the fact that she had wanted to kill Kylie herself.  
  
"Arrest both of them." She said, meaning the only remaining girls left: Black Neptune and Wraithe.  
  
It was easy getting the first one: Black Neptune was laughing hysterically. Wraithe was harder, but there were too many cops. She was lead away into the car behind the hysterical gangster.  
  
Cali dropped to her knees on the ground. Kai ran to her and kneeled beside her.  
  
"It's over." He whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't." Kai replied. And it was the truth. It was all just too sudden...  
  
A while later he sat in the police car heading to the station with California beside him. Her head was leaning against his chest, and her eyes were closed.  
  
"It's over..." She was whispering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In a week's time, at the airport in New York~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's so cool you're coming back to Japan with us!" Tyson smiled at Cali. Well, everyone was smiling. Tyson smiling at Cali, Rei smiling at the thought of meeting Mariah, Kenny smiling at the customs woman, Kai was smiling to himself (but only on the inside) and Max was just smiling.  
  
"Yea... I've always wanted to see the country... And if I didn't come, I would miss you guys so much..." Cali was thinking more about Kai than the others.  
  
Their flight was announced and they headed for the gate.  
  
Kai grumbled. "12 hours flight..." (A.N: I'm just estimating)  
  
Cali nudged him and smiled. "Pity the Concorde dosen't fly anymore, huh?"  
  
Kai looked at her. "Yea... Do me a favour and make it more bearable for me? Keep them under control."  
  
She cocked her head. "They can't be that bad, can they?"  
  
"You just wait." Kai took out his handphone. "I'll see you inside, gotta make a call first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In the airport in Japan~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, my grandfather got us a bus!" Tyson jumped up and down, pointing.  
  
Cali leaned on Kai. "There's only one thing worse than a 12 hour flight..."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "A 12 hour flight with Tyson and the gang?"  
  
"Well, that... and a 12 hour flight without you to keep them down."  
  
"Hmm... well, guess you don't want any more of the Bladebreakers for a while?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"No worries... there's or ride. And it only seats two." He pointed to the blue Lambo in the carpark.  
  
"... Wow... But what about the rest?"  
  
"I have a tendercy to sneak off... don't worry."  
  
They walked to the car. Before kai could open the door though, he found California in his arms and her mouth in his. Another kiss flashed through his mind, one in a dark alley and with another girl, but soon it disapeared. He surrendered to the kiss and let himself melt.  
  
After a while though:  
  
"Let me into my car already! I miss it!"  
  
END OF THE OTHER END AND END OF STORY  
  
I'm done! I'm so happy! I feel like I just ran a mile... wait, I did just run a mile. And quite fast too. ^-^  
  
Kai baby-girl: Well, I suppose it was kinda rushed... my semester was ending, and that would mean I wouldn't have my biz class anymore, and all this was done in biz. Hope this one was better!  
  
LightningAurora: Yay, I rule! Thankiez!  
  
Mingy: Well, hoped you liked that. Now Kylie's dead. ^-^  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I"LL NEVER FORGET YOU NO MATTER HOW LONG I LIVE! GO YOU!  
  
-DranzerDemonBikrGal 


End file.
